


【银魂同人】If you were no longer you.-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]  
> 这次漫画事件的衍生脑洞。  
> 一些解释等完结后会详细写一写。
> 
> 基本上是银月不过重点真的不是CP。不打CPtag，仁者见仁智者见智。
> 
> 没有精力细修了所以一次成型，大体上是自娱自乐的东西。恳请轻拍。  
> 趁着梗还有热度发出来好了。下更完结。
> 
> \-------------
> 
> 悲报：具有拖情节固有属性的我意料之中地爆了字数。  
> 话说刚刚一边写一边终于明白自己为毛每次想写写有CP倾向的东西都写的不伦不类，就是因为总会加上很多自以为必要其实不必要的东西搞得主线乱七八糟……  
> 刚开始构思的时候真正想写的还基本上没有出来……望天我真该剁手  
> 所以这一次其实算骗更OTL←说出来了  
> 不过也想习惯一下连载的感觉吧虽然一次完结的好处就是可以慢慢修改打磨但是老是压文也挺憋的(´・ω・｀)←借口  
> 以及……我真的没有底气说下更完结了（
> 
> \-------------
> 
> 作者在逗。请不要过多期待。
> 
> FT最后……

黑暗中他听到来自四面八方的声音。那些曾经甜美的、温柔的、怀着激烈的爱说出动听话语的嗓音，如今却像是被时间列车的车轮轰隆隆地碾过一般，在虚空中破碎成星尘，尔后又胡乱拼凑起来，结合成一团一块难以辨识的形状。  
那声音却没有停止。  
他听见如同齿轮间剧烈摩擦发出的啸叫，无数噪音源的关节间火星迸裂，依稀还能认出尘屑里当年被高歌唱颂的赞美。  
捂住耳朵。闭上眼睛。他想起那个脏兮兮但却又明亮的世界。  
——我想看一看，如果这一切都没有发生过的话，会变成怎样呢。  
已经分不清是来自他人的愿望还是自己的一时任性。然而面对周围依然止不住的喧嚣躁动，他想如果这样一次也好。  
就这么随性而为。  
  
再睁开眼世界已被扭曲。记忆的断篇被放进抽屉上了锁，成了密室逃脱中永远解不开的那个谜。  
  
“哟，这不是阿银吗……咕哈！”  
刚从自动贩卖机下摸出100日元的长谷川刚直起身打了个招呼就被银时给揪住了领口。  
“还好意思来打招呼啊。”银时努力睁大了一双死鱼眼瞪过去，“把我家冰箱吃空搞得我被那群小鬼敲诈整整一周的到底是哪个混蛋啊？！那可是我打小钢珠人品爆发挣来的生存资源啊？！”  
“这……阿银有话好好说……”  
语气上怂了下去，长谷川有点不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“其实今天我正准备找你呢。”  
“找我干嘛？我求您别来找我了行吗？反正我也没指望你能还……”  
“话不能这么说呀，阿银。”  
云层被风吹动，阳光在长谷川的脸上静静走了一遭，墨镜上的反光惹得银时不由得头皮发了阵麻。  
“其实呢……”他摸摸口袋，神色一下子有些紧张，但在切实地确认了“某样东西”还好好地在身上的时候又回复了平素的表情。  
“我赌马赚了。”  
“长谷川我其实觉得你这个人还挺可爱的所以快还钱吧。”  
银时的反应时间比他想象中的更短。  
“那个钱当然会还你的呀。”长谷川露出了久违的胜者微笑，“而且……”  
墨镜下的眼睛迅速扫视了一下四周，不巧正被银时捕捉到这小动作。  
“喂喂喂干吗呢你一定是在打鬼主意吧。别以为我没看到。”  
“怎么会……”长谷川的眉毛向上挑起，语调也随之抬高了几分，“MADAO这次可是打算请你去吉原玩哦。”  
  
“您好，请问……”  
新八拉开万事屋纸门，见到来人不由一阵惊喜。  
“晴太君！”  
“新八哥哥，好久不见了。”晴太脸上露出灿烂的笑，“神乐姐呢？”  
“在里面的。”新八侧身给晴太让开进屋的路，“话说回来晴太君今天来万事屋有什么事吗？”  
  
“诶——居然是委托吗阿鲁！”  
“虽然有晴太君这层关系，但还真没想到万事屋会有来自吉原的委托啊。”  
“嗯，那个，因为我想尽量帮点忙啦……因为妈妈和月咏姐最近都为了这件事有点不可开交的感觉，而且特别是月咏姐她最近好像身体也不太好……”  
“诶——”这回轮到新八吃惊了，“那个月咏小姐，身体居然会不好……”  
“当时明明那么帅气地帮着晴太君呢阿鲁。一定是太累了吧？”  
“具体原因我也不是很清楚，但总之觉得睡眠方面也许也有问题……比起那个，这次，能帮我们一个忙吗？找出爱染香的幕后黑手。”  
“没问题。”  
两个小孩异口同声地答道，完全已经忘记了他们彻夜未归的顶头上司。  
“那真是太感谢了……不过我听说万事屋还有一名成员，上次好像是因为感冒所以没有出面……不用通知一声吗？”  
话还没说完眼前的两人立马切换了模式，晴太几乎可以感觉到以他们为中心散发出的腾腾杀气。  
“那个人渣，随他去好了。”  
  
“晴太君，在吉原的生活还愉快吗？”  
“嗯，相当开心哦。”  
晴太走在万事屋的两人前面，甩着手臂答道。  
“虽然那并不是我的亲生母亲，但是我感觉她如果有孩子的话，一定也会像是这样对待他吧。”他绽开一个纯真的笑，“多亏了二位的帮助。”  
“不不不，这我们可……”新八一时不知所措，忙不迭地摆手，“要谢的话，不如谢那位‘吉原的救世主’如何？毕竟吉原没有解放的话，我们帮上忙什么的也就都无从说起了。”  
他却没料到，听了这番话，晴太的脸一下阴沉了起来。  
“……话是这么说没错，我开始也像新八哥哥你这样认为……但是住到吉原之后听了妈妈和月咏姐的话，却发现完全不是我们想的那样。”  
“夜王是那个人打败的倒是没错。然而之后在检查现场的时候，发现了不少死去的百华成员……而且全部是一击毙命的重伤。月咏姐好像也伤的不轻……”  
他喃喃地说着，不像是说给新八和神乐听，倒更像是自言自语。  
“后来得出的结论只有一个——那个人的目标的确是夜王，吉原有没有在他的眼里都很难说。那些百华的成员只不过是他杀红了眼的牺牲品……”  
说到这里晴太不禁哽咽住。虽然他并不曾与百华成员有过多的交集，但意识里他已经将她们全都当成了自己的亲人。  
“……怎么会这样……”  
“抱歉，新八哥哥，说了些奇怪的话。”一转眼早熟的男孩儿却又换上了天真的表情，用手指指前方平坦宽阔的阳光道，“快到吉原了哟。”  
没有人注意到神乐站在他们身后，表情呆然，一语不发，只有手中的紫伞跟着无意识的动作在滴溜溜地转动。  
  
——今天依然做了那个梦。  
梦中的她被蜘蛛的丝给牢牢捆绑住，以一种对女性身体来说无疑羞辱的姿势垂吊在满是浮尘的空气里。被强行打开至水平位置的手臂已经不带丝毫力气，每一寸肌肉皮肤都在承受着地心引力和自己体重的撕扯。肩膀关节已经不知道是第几次发出了刺耳的喀嚓声，上身微微一侧，便有几乎让人失去意识的疼痛传来。  
费力地动一动面部肌肉，传来液体干涸粘滞的感觉，她已经分不清这是疼到极处不受控制流下的泪，还是哪里的伤口流出的血。面前几步之遥是打开的门扇，高大冷峻的男人背对她抱手独立，从他身边望过去，四下里一片橙黄橘红，将夜空照得通明。  
——吉原，在燃烧。  
有谁能来，阻止他。  
在这里呼救只不过是徒劳无功，这件事她比任何人都要清楚。她是他的瓮中鳖，整个吉原化作堆在她脚下的干柴，他要她变作凤凰，然而她自己明白一把火过去，留下的只不过是一摊死灰。  
绝望地闭上眼时她不可思议地听到了脚步声，由远及近，微弱却无比熟悉。  
迷蒙中她看见那个人的剪影，银色的闪电划破无边黑暗的怒吼回响在空中，比任何时候的月都更为耀眼。  
——只是，她并不曾记得此人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悲报：具有拖情节固有属性的我意料之中地爆了字数。  
> 话说刚刚一边写一边终于明白自己为毛每次想写写有CP倾向的东西都写的不伦不类，就是因为总会加上很多自以为必要其实不必要的东西搞得主线乱七八糟……  
> 刚开始构思的时候真正想写的还基本上没有出来……望天我真该剁手  
> 所以这一次其实算骗更OTL←说出来了  
> 不过也想习惯一下连载的感觉吧虽然一次完结的好处就是可以慢慢修改打磨但是老是压文也挺憋的(´・ω・｀)←借口  
> 以及……我真的没有底气说下更完结了（

居酒屋的内庭里，细长而曲折的和式走廊渐渐由昏仄转为明亮，侧耳倾听仿佛还有鸟鸣声声渐起。蒙面的女性身着便装守在纸门前，挽了个惺忪的发髻，手上和眼神里的戒备却没半点松懈。  
听到细高跟叩在木板上急促的笃笃声，那女子忙向来人的方向垂手行礼：  
“头儿，你来了。”  
“辛苦了。详细的情况我已经听过报告了。你一夜没睡吧？赶紧休息去。”  
月咏看着极力掩饰倦意的部下，鹅黄的鬓角因为急行而有些散乱。  
“这里就交给我。在人家店里发起酒疯还能若无其事倒头大睡的家伙，我倒想看看脸皮有多厚。”  
“是。”  
女子深深一点头，又略担心地望着月咏。  
“头儿也请注意休息……工作上的事我们会尽量帮忙。”  
月咏只是微微笑了一下。  
“我会注意的。没什么大问题……”  
话毕她挥挥手，转身打开了那扇纸门。

坂田银时终于被屋里扰动的声响惊醒了。  
“吵吵吵吵吵什么啊才几点啊就不能考虑一下宿醉的心情吗……”  
夹杂着怒气的哼哼声被一声榻榻米破解的闷响打上了休止符，他重新定了定神仔仔细细看了看眼前的不明物体，杆状的底下连着泛冷光的菱形，怎么看都像是一支充满杀意的苦无。  
“喂这是搞什么飞机啊……咳咳！”  
条件反射地坐起回头，背后的女子面无表情，唯有手上的武器挑衅似地微微晃动。  
“且不论我吉原自有自治法度，就算在地上的世界，酗酒砸店者想必也不会轻轻松松就能逃脱责任吧。”  
月咏冷着脸，居高临下睨视着肃清对象。  
“喂你说什么啊我完全不懂啊！什么酗酒砸店……长谷川呢！跟我一起的那个墨镜男呢……”  
“那个人我们昨晚已经让他回去了。”月咏悠然吸上一口烟，继续以锐利的目光直视银时，“说起来你还得感谢他至少帮你把酒钱给补上了……看他那面相，平常定没少被你祸害。”  
“什么叫祸害啊！那是他请我的好不好！要不是他请我我才不会来这里……”银时嚷嚷着站起身来，“喂，先说好，我可没有那么多钱赔偿什么的。”  
“……你在小看我们百华吗。”  
“阿银我只是在贯彻我从不说谎的人生信条而已。”  
面对这一副无赖嘴脸，月咏微微眯起了眼。  
“那么我也不得不贯彻我的信条了。”  
说时她一步上前，右手摆起架势。没必要给他太大苦头吃，先暂且给点颜色看看好了，她这么想着。  
但是对方出手比她更快。  
只不过，是另一种意义上的——  
“……咦？这是啥情况？”  
试图用手挡住攻击者的银时忽然觉得手上的感觉有点不太对劲。  
下意识再捏了两把，大概是个球体，软软的还挺有弹性？  
“啊。”  
人的反射弧总在最需要的时候体现出它的工作效率，等到坂田银时的大脑终于不短路的时候，月咏的脸色已经由红变青了。  
“这、这是个误会啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“有遗言等会再说吧啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
在前厅继续收拾烂摊子的店主停下了手上的活，侧侧耳朵听着内庭的动静，然而那一阵噪音过后便什么都听不见了；有百华首领在想必也不会再有什么问题了——他像是宽慰自己般这么想着，又撸起了袖子开始打扫。

“虽然日轮小姐让我们别坐着干等出来逛逛，这吉原果然还真不适合我们这种未成年逛呢。”  
听见新八的话，神乐只是淡淡地抠了抠鼻，俨然一副“你还太年轻了”的前辈表情。  
“会对这种东西大惊小怪的也只有处男了吧新八。不要不打自招阿鲁。”  
“这种话你说出来真的合适吗小神乐？！还有处男这个梗这混蛋作者到底是有多喜欢玩？！”  
“那已经成为你设定上的一部分了啊如果说成为眼镜的一部分也不是不可以。”  
两人斗着嘴漫步在吉原的中心道上，眼看接近了那栋最高大宏伟的建筑——那是旧时夜王的居所，经过那谜之人物的一番大闹已面目全非。因牵扯到太多百华成员的性命，无论是日轮还是月咏都无心再将此楼转作他用，只为保持街容暂且将外观草草修葺了下，内部早已空空荡荡，拆除的计划也早已提上了日程。如今日轮搬出这里，没了吉原第一花魁的光辉，曾经热闹的楼前现在已是门可罗雀。  
然而今天前坪却人声鼎沸，丝毫不输当年慕名而来一睹芳容的客人阵势。新八和神乐便也凑了过去，抬头一看——  
楼顶上突兀地立起一根粗木柱，上面牢牢实实绑着个人，底下的两人一时被日光晃了眼，看不太清那人的相貌，只能瞟见一旁抄手而立的黑衣女子。  
“那是……月月？”  
“说起来晴太不是出门去找月咏小姐了吗。居然会在这种地方……”  
新八话还没说完，人群中一声喊叫已经打断了他。  
“月咏姐——！”是晴太。他扯开尚未到变声期的喉咙喊道，“万事屋的两位已经来啦——”  
楼上月咏点了点头示意，转身离开了楼下人们的视野范围，留下柱子上被五花大绑的坂田银时徒劳地左扭右挣。  
“喂你就这么走了是想怎样！别看我这样我可是那个万事屋的老板啊！老板！”  
“别白费力了，挣不开的。”黑暗中传来月咏冷冷的话音，“另外，万事屋的那两个孩子可是很可靠的。”  
“你在说我不可靠吗混蛋！”银时大概觉得跟她斗嘴也没太大用，便继续把头转回原地，正巧瞄到了楼下那把紫色阳伞。  
“喂——”他用尽了吃奶的力气，“新八——神乐——救救我——”  
楼下神乐听毕拉了拉准备走出人群的新八。  
“新八，在这家伙喊出‘楼下那个打紫色阳伞的团子头和旁边的废柴眼镜’之前我们还是快点走吧。我可不想在这里丢人。”  
新八回过头，脸上的表情有些微妙。  
“虽然我也这么想但是他刚刚好像已经喊了。你看你后面的人都在看着我们两个啊。”  
神乐没有说什么，唯一的回答是手指的骨节发出的一声脆响。

看到楼下的救兵在自己的杀手锏之下终于调转方向匆匆跑回人群，银时才总算松了口气：终于不用被绑在这里示众一整天了。  
精神一松懈下来，宿醉带来的疲惫感一下子卷土重来，他神思也变得恍惚。大脑的感觉就像漂在一片无边际的水里，随着呼吸的节奏上下浮沉。  
迷迷糊糊地，他又一次见到了缠绕他不知多少日的那个梦。虽然那个人影对他来说只不过是每晚漫长几小时中的几帧；但是因为重复了太多太多次，对黑暗中的那个模糊的剪影，他早就熟稔于心。  
他回想起早上未完的那一场，时间定格在满身伤痕的他转身，抱起同样满身伤痕的她，月光和火光从背后袭来，隐约可见她的头发是如满月清辉一般柔和的黄。  
——是梦吗。又或者是在哪里不小心丢失掉了的记忆呢。


	3. Chapter 3

你知道吗？  
读者啊，是会背叛作者的哦。

“那么这里的部署就这样……”  
月咏一边说，一边向前弯着身子，铅笔在中间的纸上划出沙沙的响声。对面是万事屋的眼镜男孩和中国丫头，手握成拳端正地放在弯曲的膝上，正听得认真。  
而那个叫做“老板”的家伙，正横躺在旁边没个像样的姿势，一双死鱼眼倦意十分，小指还不时插进鼻孔转上两圈再拔出来一弹。真是糟透了……月咏心想，抬起头又打量了新八和神乐一番，心中没由来生出一股无边的同情。  
余光又瞟了旁边那人一眼，穿一半的白底和服，腰间的木刀，还有那头银色卷毛，无论看几次都还是原样呆在原地。她不由得仔细琢磨起来：  
如果说，那个几乎乱真的梦里出现了无数次的，就是眼前的这个人——  
“月咏小姐？”  
少年的声音将她拉回了状况内，低头看一看铺平的地图，街区的一角已被方才自己无意识的动作给抹得乱七八糟。她红着脸向对方说了声对不起，想了想又加上了句那么就这样决定了，就这样结束了三名工作人员和一个万事不干的讨论会。  
散场的时候她故意摆出一副粗鲁的架势去拦在最后的银时，而后者显然不明白她想要表达什么。  
“喂你还想做什么啊。饶了我吧。”  
你相信梦里发生的事，会是现实里发生过的吗？  
她本欲这么问，但转念一想，听到这突如其来又无稽可笑的问题，任谁都只会当她脑袋一时糊涂。  
于是目光死死扣住对方几秒，终于还是松弛下来，结果她一个字都未说便已转身，抢在他之前快步往走廊离开了。

坂田银时脑子里现在还是一锅粥。目送着月咏离开房间，总结了一下从昨晚到现在的经历，他心想长谷川那个混蛋就没哪次给他带来什么好事儿。  
不过这次可能会有，也不一定。女子瞪大的眼睛是江户紫的色泽，在他视网膜上留下点点残影，合着他刚才端详许久的那抹鹅黄，深浅浓淡一搭配，竟有种说不上的适合。  
“梦啊……”  
他用几乎听不见的声音呢喃着，眉心拧成了一个无解的结。

今天他也做了一个梦。  
梦中是多年以前比今天还要更为湛蓝的天空，开往城里的列车，已经将身后的家乡抛得看都看不见。田野吹来的风清澈得如同泉水，摸一摸手边的行囊，空空落落，泄了气的气球般无力地趴在座位上，可只有他自己知道，这里面盛放着何其重要的梦想。  
醒来时天已经大亮，窗帘外隐隐透入的光线像是凝了雾，一重重缀在那一条边沿之上，莫名地将他近来不稳定的心绪给平复下来。  
幼稚吗。又或是任性吗。不过共同点很清楚：如果非要那样做了，便连初心也都一并违背了。桌上的手机很是时候地响起来，是老伙计的信息，他拿起来扫了一眼，快速地回复了几个字。  
一切如故。

爱染香之事处理干净的第二天，吉原与江户共同迎来了几场豪雨，不过几日功夫天候便暂时凉了下来。浅浅夜风卷起店里门帘一角，可以窥见街道上的寻欢客与风尘女依旧如往常一般勾肩执手，分不清是逢场作戏还是真心相许。无论搅起怎样的风波，平静的日子终究还是过得细水长流。月咏依旧做她的百华首领，每当入夜，便率着底下成员们穿梭在店家门前一盏又一盏红灯笼底下。头顶上可以直接看见零落的星光，像是木格栏里姑娘头上嵌了珠玉的簪，又是如此地触手可及。  
她不禁驻足抬首，默默仰望了一会儿，夜空明朗，不带一丝阴云，静的如同千年的潭水。远处房顶上，一轮满月藏在背后，只露出一条细如丝般的光弧。  
和她梦里曾见过的月，想必是别无二致。  
之后很长一段时间月咏都没再做过那个梦，睡眠也自然安稳了许多。这么看来二人那莫名其妙的缘分或许已经就此断了，她便也不再多想，可偶尔在精神格外好些的夜晚，偏偏那些已经深入记忆的画面又横插进脑袋里来，于是又是一夜人不静，直到窗外东方稍稍泛起的白惊飞了檐上的宿鸟。  
但她就是信奉放任主义，想不通的那些问题，便不去解了；光只守护吉原这一件事就足够让她倾尽心力，哪还有什么别的选择——  
“咦？”  
刚才擦肩而过的那人，莫非是——  
“头儿，当心！”  
方才平和的气氛一瞬间剑拔弩张。不愧是吉原自卫队百华首领，经部下一声警醒，立马做好了战斗准备——这边人才向后跃出两三米，手上的苦无已经估计好距离，“嗖”一声精准的射了出去。月咏暗暗咬了咬舌头：半是恨自己敌我不分，又一半是在想：万一真的是……  
毕竟还是女流之辈。在她这么想的时候，攻击的力道方向已经有了偏差；不多时她便听见两声金属碰撞地面的声音。  
奇怪——  
她分明记得刚才一次投出了三支苦无。难道说——  
再定睛一看，被当成靶子的那人正一脸迷糊地望向这边，无精打采的死鱼眼让人疑心他是否昨夜又在哪里通宵达旦玩乐了；而长满银色卷毛的脑袋上，额头的上方正巧不偏不倚地戳进了一根异物——正是自己刚刚扔出的兵器。  
“喂喂……只不过想打个招呼而已啊，摆出那个姿势是干嘛啊……最近吉原的治安有这么差吗？你们的姑娘们要暴动了吗？”  
对方依旧若无其事，这边反而不知道该如何应答。月咏俯首问了刚才呼叫的那女子，知是她看那人一股戾气，走到近旁的时候又抬起了手，她便以为是有攻击，才发出呼喊，这么一来，确实是她判断失误。  
这么一来……  
于是她又跟坂田银时大眼瞪小眼了好一会，才用公式化的语气说了句：  
“你的伤是我们的过错……非常抱歉。”  
“不不不……这是我刚刚不小心撞在那家的门框上，回过神来的时候已经长在我头上了，没有你们半点责任……哈、哈、哈哈哈。”  
“不，是我们的责任。”  
“都说了没有你们的事是我自己不好啊哈哈哈……”  
“请务必让我们负……”  
“不用这样搞得我都不好意思了……”一来二去的坂田银时似乎还真有点不好意思，“你看我把它给拔了就没事了——”  
连拦的机会都没有给，事情就在那一秒钟发生了。不一会儿围观的人群里发出尖叫，有的胆小的顿时头也不回拔腿就跑；还是月咏两名部下见惯了带血的场面，十分镇定地展开了救援行动。  
真是一团糟啊——月咏将头用手扶住，脑袋里已经开始嗡嗡作响。  
但是却不可思议的，似乎在别的世界，有那么另一个自己，经历过相似的场景。她想起自己曾经疑惑的那个问题，现在又好像得到了恰当的解答。  
即使世界都被改写，即使能够证明一个人存在过的那些记忆都灰飞烟灭，然而当一切恢复原点之时，这台巨大的机器又会慢慢转动着回到原来的位置。  
那么说吉原恐怕又要迎来一场浩劫吧？她没来由地这么想，可是心境却异常的平稳。此间满月已经升上了中天。游郭的街两旁缀满了红灯笼，映着这片深邃的黑夜，空中的繁星像是要燃烧起来一般热烈。

**Author's Note:**

> FreeTalk：
> 
> 不要打我——！
> 
> 【逃
> 
> 咳。
> 
> 我这种文字要调整很久很久的果然不适合写连载。
> 
> 其实这个脑洞最开始是来源于最后一个场景（的初始构思）：月咏在日轮的店门口抽烟，然后银时从里面钻出来说一些攻略的台词。最后不知道怎么搞啦——！因为本来没打算走CP向结果被我写的不伦不类的……唉。
> 
> 以后写东西还是慎重点吧坑了真是对不起【土下座
> 
> 啊对了。
> 
> 最开始写这篇是因为爱染香篇众所周知的原因。（1）的最开始，写的是猩猩迫于fans压力有想法改世界观，银时月咏两人变得没有交集，相应的剧情也被改写了。（对你没看错作者脑洞就有这么大）
> 
> 说起来11区倒是没什么响动真是太好了，如果是国内的作者的话，虽然不至于推翻前文但是肯定会受到影响吧……不过11区腐女子大多都比较低调就是了。
> 
> 咳咳扯远了。
> 
> 最后猩猩大概是找回了自我没有下手，之中和编辑有过争执讨论最后还是达成一致了，这就是那条短信的意思。（作者脑洞再一次得到体现）
> 
> 而这篇文章大概就是写的处于猩猩构思出来的这个“空想世界”里的故事。其实我想要表达的是：无论如何读者没有资格驾驭作者。在被猩猩抛弃了的那个空想世界里，人为加上的限制解除之后，里面的人物仍旧会按照原本的设定将故事推进。
> 
> ——这是我当时的想法。现在看起来真的……很中二啊……
> 
> 如果没有人喜欢推荐评论我可能哪天脑子一热就真的给删了。orz
> 
> 嘛看看当娱乐吧开心就好=v=
> 
> 谢谢看到这里的你！


End file.
